Oh, Dios
by Violette Moore
Summary: ¡Oh, Dios! Ahí estaban de nuevo. ¡Era la tercera! ¡LA TERCERA! (Este fic participa en el Rally The Game is on del foro: I am Sherlocked).


Saludos! Este fic participa en el Rally The Game is On del foro: I am Sherlocked. Los personajes no me pertenecen únicamente la trama que como siempre espero que sea de su agrado.

 _Beteado por: Gudea._

 ** _N/A: ¡Larga vida al imperio del Scotland Yard!_**

* * *

 **Oh, Dios.**

* * *

.

Aquella tarde el doctor regresó presuroso a su hogar. La ausencia de mensajes por parte del detective a lo largo del día le dejó un sabor ligeramente amargo en el interior de los labios, no era normal este nivel de pasividad, sobre todo estando en una semana de suma tranquilidad en lo referente a los casos por lo que, sin mayor preámbulo, deslizó la llave en el cerrojo, cerró la puerta trás de sí, subió los escalones de dos en dos y… fue engullido por una sombra oscura al interior del salón.

Sherlock en aparente estado salvaje se lanzó sobre el cuerpo del ex-militar y bebió de él como si en ello se le escapara la vida. Besó sus ojos, mejillas, frente, labios. Dedico una atención muy especial a sus labios, sobre todo en ese momento mágico en que ambos parecían compartir el mismo deseo, espacio, aliento. Sed.

John no sabía qué demonios era lo que le pasaba pero se dejó hacer de la cabeza a los pies. Si bien no era normal que su compañero de vida tuviera esta clase de atrevimientos, él había tenido una jornada estúpidamente larga y estresante en el trabajo, por lo que necesitaba y de manera urgente deshacerse de todos los nudos que estaba muy dispuesto a trabajar en él su muy ávido y excéntrico detective consultor.

Se amaron pues por toda la alfombra, aunque comenzaron en el sillón en algún momento del arrebato Sherlock insistió en que necesitaba ver su cuerpo. John adoraba reflejarse en los ojos del consultor. Si bien no se sabía exactamente un Adonis, cuando su pareja lo devoraba con esa ansiedad perversa en la mirada él se sentía a la altura de un Dios y, dicho sea de paso, luego de aprobar el examen visual su fiero amante rugió cual haría una bestia y comenzó a hacerle el amor con suma, pero suma satisfacción.

En la parte baja del edificio la Señora Hudson se arrepentía de haber comprado esa maldita lámpara colgante, pues tan pronto comenzaba a oscilar tres cosas la aterraban y en diferente magnitud de emociones.

Nº 1 Pensaba que estaba temblando.

Nº 2 Pensaba que la condenada cosa se caería directo en su mesa de centro, partiéndose por la mitad, destrozando la mesa o, en el peor de los casos, se le caería a ella y así es como moriría.

Nº 3 Tan pronto como la oscilación adquiría un ritmo que podría considerarse hipnótico y estable, una sola cosa era la que nublaba su mente: la imagen de sus inquilinos retozando desnudos sobre la alfombra roja del salón. Y si empezaba con eso de la única cosa de la que estaba segura es de que moriría en medio de tremenda hemorragia nasal.

 _¡Oh, Dios! Ahí estaban de nuevo. ¡Era la tercera! ¡LA TERCERA!_

Sus mejillas se impregnaron de sangre y aunque encendió el televisor y aumentó el volumen hasta que se lastimó los oídos, las imágenes de sus años mozos y que incluían escenas propias del Moulin Rouge debido a que en cierta edad trabajo en un muy prominente salón para caballeros, no la dejaban en paz y entonces tenía que aislarse de todo, cerrar las ventanas, correr las cortinas, ir a la cocina humedecer un pañuelo y ponérselo en la frente sin parar.

Varios minutos y seis cambios de compresas heladas después, cuando ella en verdad sopesaba la probabilidad de tenderse sobre la mesa cuan larga y esbelta era a la espera de que la horrorosa lámpara de péndulo sellara su sentencia. La actividad se detuvo y así ella pudo dirigirse hasta el teléfono. _¿Qué tomaron hoy, píldoras? ¿Por qué le importaba a ella lo que consumieran o usaran ellos? ¿Tendrían juguetes, esposas, arneses?_

 _¡Oh, Dios! Esas benditas imágenes en su cabeza otra vez, no. Tenía que deshacerse de la lámpara y con carácter de urgente. Eso decidido ya._

Marcó el número de la tienda aunque no pudo decir demasiado hasta que su respiración se normalizó, canceló el pedido diciendo que aunque tenía una semana con ese trasto llevaba por lo menos dos amenazas de infarto.

—Le aseguramos que la colocación de la lámpara es perfectamente segura y que no corre absolutamente ningún tipo riesgo señorita Hudson.

—¡Señora! ¡Mi trabajo me costó serlo! Y quiero esa condenada lámpara fuera de mi hogar o llamaré a mi inquilino para que me preste su revólver y la bajaré del techo a punta de plomazos. ¿Quedó claro?

—U-uno de mis compañeros estará en su domicilio a más tardar en veinte minutos, lamentamos que tenga que devolver su compra, mi nombre es Lucía y fue un placer atenderle.

Martha Hudson cortó la llamada y miró hacia el techo de su salita con una sonrisa de suma satisfacción.

—Te veré en el infierno, estúpida lámpara.

Como si se burlara de ella, la maldita cosa comenzó a oscilar otra vez.

—¡Por el amor a la Reina! —gritó encolerizada.

Pero en esta ocasión sólo se trataba de un camión de carga sumamente pesado que pasó sobre su calle.

.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso, Sherlock?

—Según deduzco, la Señora Hudson se ha subido a una silla y está aporreando nuestros traseros con una escoba.

—Eso no. "Esto" señaló haciendo énfasis en su actual estado de desnudez.

—Un experimento.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Necesitaba comprobar tu habilidad para hacerme olvidar.

—¿Olvidar qué?

—Nada importante.

—No, sí lo es. No me escribiste una sola vez este día, significa que estabas ocupado con algo y, dado que no tenemos casos, asumo que inventaste uno.

—Eso sería probable —comentó el detective comenzando a colocarse una vez más sobre él. Aspiró su aroma, de hecho colocó su nariz sobre la de su pareja y amante y poco después lo beso.

John no necesitaba detalles. No necesitaba saber que en su estado de desesperación por desentrañar un misterio había decidido espiar a la señora Hudson en el momento exacto en que la mujer decidía…

—¡Oh, Dios! —gimió en el interior de la boca de John.

Necesitaba olvidar eso. Arrancarlo, fulminarlo. Recordar el ideal de belleza y ese ideal no solamente tenía nombre sino apellido y se retorcía deliciosamente entre sus piernas en este preciso segundo. John lo devoró a su vez. No necesitaba saber qué era lo que había estado haciendo si eso se traducía en esto. Ambos iniciaron un nuevo ritmo entre caricias, succiones y besos y eso fue coronado por un inmenso grito de parte de su casera desde abajo.

—¡OH, POR DIOS! ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA! —los amantes se incorporaron de súbito, los instintos de protección y machos alfa a flor de piel. Se vistieron con lo mínimo y más rápido de lo que canta un gallo ya estaban en el 221A contemplando, al igual que el repartidor de turno a la señora Hudson totalmente colgada de la endemoniada lámpara.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, bájenme! —John y el asistente se apresuraron a llegar a ella por su parte Sherlock solo tuvo una única idea.

—¿Sabe que hay formas menos escandalosas de quitarse la vida?

—¡Yo no estoy tratando de quitarme nada!

—Cómo no, el aislamiento, la silla en el piso, los trapos húmedos. Asumo que ha estado llorando como Magdalena antes de subirse ahí y aporrear la lámpara con la escoba para comprobar si soportaría su peso, algo que por cierto debería agradecer a este joven por haber hecho tan buen trabajo al fijarla al techo.

Martha se dejó ayudar aunque cuando sus pies alcanzaron el piso se dirigió a Sherlock fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¡Yo no estaba tratando de matarme! ¡Son ustedes los que están tratando de matarme! —Y esto lo gritó para los tres.

—Evidentemente —respondió el detective—. ¿Quién trata de colgarse de una lámpara sin cuerda?.

—¡Yo no me estaba colgando! —El empleado de servicio la miró a los ojos como pensando: _¡Oh, Dios! Por eso quería devolverla para olvidar la tentación_.

Le colocó una mano sobre el hombro y le aseguró que se llevaría la lámpara en menos de diez minutos.

—¡Que yo no…! —gritó por tercera vez pero finalmente se dio por vencida. Deshacerse de la lámpara era lo primordial, mandar asesinar a sus inquilinos lo segundo.

.

—Vamos arriba señora Hudson, le prepararé un té para los nervios y si gusta podemos hablar de lo que sea que la orillara a…

—¡Oh, cállate John! No quiero tu misericordia. Si no me colgué al estar casada por veinte años con mi marido ¿Por qué me colgaría ahora?

—Tal vez tuviera que ver con el negligé —comentó Sherlock que caminaba totalmente abstraído en sus pensamientos por detrás.

—¿¡Negli qué!?—gritó John escandalizado y destruyéndolo con la mirada.

—¿Qué sabes tú de mis negligés? —inquirió Martha, sumamente intrigada pero con cierto aire de madurez y elegancia.

—¿Yo? No, n-nada.

John lo fulminó con la mirada y tan pronto terminaron de tranquilizar a la Señora Hudson y de asegurarse de que todo en su piso volvía a estar donde debería estar lo acorraló en el interior de su departamento, espalda a la pared, manos arriba, ropa repentinamente fuera de lugar. Comenzaba a hacer calor en la mirada del ex-militar pero su expresión denotaba que aquello no tenía que ver con lo que los llevara a arrebatarse las ropas en primer lugar.

—¿Negligés? —preguntó al fin, levantando el rostro hasta tenerlo casi a la altura del otro.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que una mujer de su edad aún tenga predilección por el uso de esa prenda en particular.

—Sólo para que te enteres, esa no es precisamente una buena defensa.

—¿Decir que estaba aburrido podría ser una mejor? No se te olvide que fuiste tú quien me prohibió hacer más de la mitad de las cosas que me gustan hacer.

—¿Disparar a la pared, fumar, drogarte, enloquecer a Lestrade hasta que esté considerando asesinar a alguien sólo para que tú tengas algo mejor que hacer?

—Correcto. —John presionó ligeramente el agarre que ejercía contra él. El que la respiración de Sherlock se volviera errática en este punto o que comenzara a inhalar todo de él con lo que parecía ser una insana satisfacción no ayudaba a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

—Sherlock...

—John... —las miradas de ambos se encontraron de nuevo. Fuego y hielo, pasión y condena. El detective estaba dispuesto a retomar la actividad en el punto mismo donde la dejaron cuando su querida casera comenzó a gritar, pero aparentemente John aún tenía un punto que aclarar.

—Si estás pensando que me excita ver a la Señora Hudson en negligé ya puedes ir a tirarte de cabeza en el río Támesis. Lo que precisaba de ti era borrar ese grotesco espectáculo, llenarme de ti, saciarme de ti. De tu inocencia e ignorancia...

 _—¡Oh, Dios!—_ pensó para sus adentros el doctor a medida que el consultor comenzaba a besar su cuello con la clara intención de no dejarlo escapar.

.

* * *

 _ **-Violette Moore-**_


End file.
